Kabal of the Creeping Doom
The Kabal of the Creeping Doom is a mysterious Dark Eldar Kabal, known for it's preference for operating and striking from the shadows before disappearing without a trace. Led by the equally enigmatic Archon Kovaht Kairn, this Kabal has been responsible for numerous atrocities across the galaxy, even if no one ever knew it was them. History Coming Soon... Ways of the Kabal Livery Members of the Kabal of the Creeping Doom are more inclined to stealth, so they prefer to paint their armor in dark, mottled shades as to blend in with their surroundings. This has added to their reputation as silent lurkers in the dark, as this unique paint scheme allows the most skilled warriors to seamlessly fade into the shadows, as if they were never there at all. Unique Weaponry Strangler '- A unique weapon in the Creeping Doom's arsenal, a Strangler is is a whip- like weapon made of a strange hardened polymer that if electrified, immediately constricts. In this case, when the wielder activates the weapon, the whip part of the Strangler wraps itself around whatever it's touching, usually an opponent's throat. The intensity of the "grip" of the weapon can be set to slowly suffocate an enemy of to breaking his neck within seconds. However, Stranglers are rare and a usually only wielded by Dracons and Hirerarchs. '''Electro- Stinger Pistols '- These pistols unlike normal Stinger Pistols do not fire needles filled with poisons, but rather each needle is fitted with a tiny generator that upon contact releases a concentrated electrical charge. If the needle breaks the skin, the electric charge focus' itself into the target's nervous system, resulting in excruciating pain enough to cripple a normal human. 'Electro- Stinger Rifles '- Basically a larger version of the Electro- Stinger Pistol, these rifles suffer from unfortunate range issues, but can fire off electrified needles at a ridiculous rate, allowing for a single warrior to devastate an entire squad of enemies. 'Toxin Cannons '- A Toxin Cannon is a mortar- like weapon that releases a payload of toxic gas that quickly dissipates after being released. The type of poison being used is typically a gaseous form of either Final Breath or Perfect Vitriol. A Toxin Cannon can also be mounted on a vehicle. 'Spectral Generator '- This specialized piece of wargear is typically mounted on the users armor. This device bends light away from the user's body, making them invisible to the naked eye. However, a Spectral Generator needs to recharge itself with every use, and the recharge time is lengthy at best. Base of Operations The Creeping Doom is a moderately sized Kabal, but is forced to always be moving from place to place due to the machinations of House Kairn, which hopes to end the Kabal once and for all. The Creeping Doom only has two permanent bases, the first being the Kabal's flagship; The Inevitable End. This massive Dark Eldar ship is used as the main base and command center of the Creeping Doom. The second place is known as Spiral, a tower within the Dark City that originally was the main base for Kovaht's father, Archon Askubar Kairn, and his Kabal. The only reason that House Kairn has not reclaimed this place is because the Creeping Doom usually sends their followers back to them in pieces if the try to enter the tower. Kovaht uses this place as his main base within Commorragh, and typically the Kabal will gather in the Spiral if some important matter is at hand, but only if, since having the entire Kabal in the same place is risky, and the agents of House Kairn are always looking to cause some damage to the Creeping Doom. As a precaution against invaders, the entire structure is rigged with lethal trap of such complexity that none other than the infamous Eldar master theif Berheven Jirlis has ever been able to bypass them, a slight that the Kabal has never forgotten. Warefare The Kabal of the Creeping Doom's preferred style of warfare depends on stealth and secrecy at all times. Warriors are expected to be able to kill at least two opponents before the enemy realizes they're dead, and than slip back into the shadows as if they weren't there at all. This sort of approach to battle means that the Creeping Doom will not engage in an open fight unless sorely pressed, as they prefer to maintain the element of surprise at all times. They will ever so slowly whittle away at an enemies defenses until there is nothing left, and then the will go in for the kill. Another thing the Creeping Doom is known for is their patience, they will gather intelligence on the enemy for months before going in. But, by that time the Creeping Doom is more than capable of dealing with anything the enemy could throw at them. If all goes well, the Kabal of the Creeping Doom can slaughter a planet's defenders, enslave it's population, and then depart without anyone knowing it was them. It should also be noted that the Creeping Doom has a small group of Mandrakes at it's disposal, the result of a pact made between Archon Kovaht and an unknown Nightfiend. Unique Units 'Wraiths '- Wraiths are elite Kabalite Warriors specializing in stealth, sabatoge, and in some cases assassination. They are typically deployed to spy on enemy forces, making note of their weaknesses and strengths before reporting back. Each Wraith is armed with a Spectral Generator, as to make sneaking around enemies easier. '''Wraith Lord - The commander of a squad of Wraiths, a Wraith Lord is responsible for coordinating the efforts of the Wraiths as well as to relay all critical information back to the rest of the Kabal's forces. On the battlefield, a Wraith Lord and his Squad of Wraiths can cause havoc, killing enemy commanders quickly and quietly to disorganize and demoralize their opponents. Bladefiend - These warriors wield a blade, usually a pair of Power Swords or a Power Sword and another melee weapon in each hand, using an unothordox fighting style to get the edge over opponents. They are a whirlwind of cuts and stabs on in a fight, and can easily overpower up to three enemies at a time. Kabal Fleet Coming Soon... Notable Raids The Merilian Massacre '''-The Kabal of the Creeping Doom preformed several raids against various worlds within the Merilian sector. Of course, the Creeping Doom's presence went unnoticed until the killing started. Thousands of Imperial citizens were taken captive or killed for sport within the first few nights, and the Kabal was just getting started. However, when the Merilian Guard was deployed to find the source of these "Midnight Massacres". But when they did arrive, they were greeted by the full force of this insidious Kabal. Thus began a brutal sector- wide war between the Merilian Guardsmen and the Creeping Doom. Eventually the Creeping Doom decided to cut it's losses and flee, taking their captives with them, and since that day the Merilian Guard has been on high alert in case of another attack on the sector. '''The Shadow War - Shortly after the Merilian Massacre, the mysterious Space Marine Chapter known as the Tectus Marines attacked the Creeping Doom's forces during one of their raids on the agri- world of Pachtas. However, the Tectus were unprepared when the Kabal's forces seemingly disappeared, only to reappear and attack them from all sides. This pattern continued throughout the battle known later as the Shadow War, with the Creeping Doom disappearing, the Tectus pursuing, and getting ambushed by the Dark Eldar as a result. The Tectus were forced offworld, but not before they unleashed an orbital bombardment on Pachtas, forcing the Creeping Doom offworld as well. 'The Battle of Dormine's Landing '- Elements of the Equalizers Space Marines 4th and 6th companies were dispatched to the Shrine World of Dormine's Landing due to reports of a Xenos threat to the planet. This threat turned out to be the Kabal of Creeping Doom, who were conducting a raid on the planet. The battle between the two forces was brutal, if brief, as neither the Dark Eldar nor Space Marines could get the upper hand over their opponent. Eventually the Kabal of the Creeping Doom fled, but not before they crippled the Equalizers' forces, trapping them on the devastated Shrine World. Notable Members Archon Kovaht Kairn Kovaht is admitedly a bit of a mystery, even to his fellow Dark Eldar. This enigmatic Trueborn Archon's rise to power is the most puzzling thing about him, because how exactly he achieved it is still under speculation. Some say after he failed to kill his father and was left for dead, he spent years in the darkest depths of Commorragh, his need for revenge the only thing keeping him alive. Rumor has it that Kovaht was so desperate he made a deadly bargain with a Mandrake Nightfiend, a deal that persists to this day. Whether or not these rumors are true, it does explain why the mandrakes helped him defeat his father's Kabal. But it seems whatever deal he made, that deal is starting to cost him his sanity. Kovaht becomes completely enraged at odd moments, lashing out at the shadows, attacking things that aren't there. Many think that the Archon's instability may doom the Kabal, while other see it as a chance to take the Kabal for themselves... Kovaht is also known as the Lord of Secrets, as over the years he has created a massive network of spies within the realms of Commorragh. If someone is looking for information on a certain individual within the Dark City or beyond, it's likely that Kovaht has all the information you need, for a price of course. Hirerarch Nacht Drazen Possibly the only person Kovaht can trust, Nacht Drazen is the leader of the Five, the Archon's personal Incubi bodyguards. Natcht was one of Kovaht's supporters from the beginning, he championed his rise to power and is fiercely loyal to his Archon. Nacht is the reason Kovaht has survived for this long, for many have tried to kill him, and in Kovaht's current state of mind, the Archon is not always able to defend himself. Nacht dosen't wield a Klaive like most Incubi, instead he carries a broad- bladed power sword in one hand and a short Venomblade in the other. This two- handed fighting style has been the death of many an opponent, and if Nacht has it his way, will be the death of many more. Drazeen also carries a Bloodstone, forged from the remains of a Eldar Exarch Spirit Stone he killed during one successful raid. Dracon Naatali Baheri The only Scourge within the entirety of the Kabal of the Creeping Doom, Naatali was once leader of the Aerie of the Crimson Talon, a little known group of Scourges killing for whoever paid them. One of these paying members happened to be House Kairn, the House of which Kovaht Kairn had once belonged to. The House payed Naatali generously for her services, until one day they contracted her Aerie to kill Archon Kovaht Kairn. This turned out to be a grave mistake, as one of Kovaht's informants had intercepted the deal and told him of it. So, the Creeping Doom set a trap for Naatali and her Scourges. As a result, instead of finding Kovaht, Kovaht found Naatali. He fought her, and with help of his Incubi guards he beat the pulp out of her. He then proceeded to offer Naatali a deal, either she worked for him, or he would kill her. Just to make his point clear he killed her entire Aerie right in front of her, one by one. Naatali excepted, after all she didn't have much of a choice. This sent quite a message to House Kairn turning their agent against them, and to this day Naatali has worked for him as a Dracon. It's not exactly certain what the relationship between Kovaht and Naatali is, but their are rumors that before the madness set in, the Archon was said to be having an affair with a certain Scourge... Allies (feel free to add your own) Haemonculi Coven of the Screaming Souls This Coven of Haemonculi had originally worked for Askubar Kairn and his Kabal, but once Kovaht killed him, they almost immediately agreed to work for the new Archon, mostly because they didn't care who led the Kabal as long as they got their tithe of "test subjects". The Coven gives the Creeping Doom the services of their Haemonculi and their foul creations, provided that they give the Haemonculi a few captives now and then for them to torture and experiment on. Archon Kovaht will occasionally visit the Screaming Soul's dungeons, just because he loves to hear the captives scream. Kaelis Menshad Although not a offical ally of the Kabal of the Creeping Doom, the Dark Eldar known as Kaelis is the Nightfiend of the Mandrake who struck the deal with Kovaht. Kaelis is confident that Archon Kovaht knows nothing of his connection with the Mandrake and continues to pull his strings from the Shadows. Kaelis,a lthough not a offical ally, is always willing to protect his puppet. Douchard Bagge The high-functioning sociopath of a Rogue Trader does business with all manner of Dark Eldar kabals and the Creeping Doom is no exception. He sells slaves; exotic special orders and bulk fodder alike. He has found a steady market for collectors of Dark Eldar weaponry and he's even able to turn the remains of dead slaves around for a quick profit throughout the galaxy. He's also not the least bit shy about getting his hands dirty with Dark Eldar festivities even though he's not actually much of a sadist himself, he finds it puts his hosts at ease. Enemies (feel free to add your own) Equalizers The Equalizers despise both Eldar and their Dark Kin. Recent encounters with the Kabal of the Creeping Doom has incurred quite a few losses amongst the 6th and 4th Companies, bringing this particular Kabal to the Equalizers attention. Tectus Marines The secret chapter has been following the Kabal since they killed and maimed numerous Imperial citizens in the Merilian sector. The Chapter has followed them in the present and their past atrocities. Merilian Guard These imperial guard have had missions friend to a halt by the Kabal and around 15 regiments have declared a regimental vendetta against the Kabal. The Merilian Massacre is a black stain on the Guards history and thus despise the "Pointy eared bastards" of the dark kind more the usual. Hydra Guard These Guardsmen were put under a Inquisitor to find and "Incinerate" the Dark Eldar where ever they hid. They were chosen because of their weapons where even some of the best Infiltration units can not stop the flame or smoke showing their shadow. Then they are killed by the rest of a squad or they burn. The Hydras fight with the Kabal has given way to their legendary saying. "Shadows can't hide in flames" Quotes By: About: (feel free to add your own) Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Kabals